


Three Hearts Entwined

by Hero_Thief



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Art, Fanart, M/M, Planet Stewjon is Space Scotland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Thief/pseuds/Hero_Thief
Summary: A wedding portrait for the arranged marriage of King Obi-Wan of Stewjon and the princes of Mandalore, Cody and Rex Fett. With a bonus snapshot of their lives together.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	Three Hearts Entwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batdad (MizGoat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/gifts).



> This could be seen as either fantasy AU or regular SW universe but with Obi-Wan as king of Stewjon and Cody and Rex and either sons or clones of Mand'alor Jango. Stewjon is either space or fantasy Scotland and Obi-Wan looks great in Ewan Mcgreggor's tartan (or at least that _better_ be Ewan's tartan i've seen him in it and tried my best to recreate it).
> 
> I had a lot of fun designing the wedding portrait outfits; I referenced some historical Scottish painting for Obi-Wan and then for Cody and Rex I was like "beskar'gam but make it _fashion_ ". I did not intend on the primary color palette for the triad but that's how it worked out and I'm fairly pleased with it. I also added a lot of purple because 1) it's my favorite color and 2) i came up with a headcanon that Stewjon's primary export is some kind of fancy purple gemstone and/or a dye, so it would make sense to show it off, especially in the wedding portrait. (Obi-Wan is wearing red because, well, _Ewan's tartan_ , and also it's probably just his specific clan's colors).
> 
> I tried really hard to hit as many of the requester's likes for art as I could but didn't see how i could with just one picture so I had to make two, one that shows off the arranged marriage aspect as well as the cool au outfit redesigns, and then a second pic that showed off the casual intimacy they would grow into. I put Cody in the middle for that one because Cody being the center of the V bridging Obi-Wan and Rex together was another want.
> 
> I hope you like it, Batdad!!


End file.
